Darcy Soup
by rose4u
Summary: When a person's soulmate is born, there first conversation is printed on their skins. Drabbles where Darcy is soulmates with characters from Marvel.
1. Chapter 1

Darcy Soup

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Nurses don't condone alcohol (Darcy/ Tony)_

* * *

The whole soulmate thing, Darcy decided, was bogus. It was flaw in her free will, a way society can bend its members to its own agenda and create a mindless army that did nothing but _become_ the person they were destined to be.

Darcy had her soulwords since she was born, but the words were nothing more than a bunch of lines until well past her teenage years. She had a major depressive slump during junior year, because she had no idea what she was going to do with her life, but when she woke one day with the words _"are you going to be my nurse today?"_ fully visible, the problems vanished and Darcy's life was filled with energy again.

Except, Darcy found out, life really wasn't that simple. She had entered uni fully intended to be a bio major and enter nursing school(which, she once thought, was stupid considering that if she was going to go that direction anyway she might as well be a doctor), but that didn't go as planned and several months in, Darcy returned home with a certificate congratulating her on her commitment to political science. Her parents weren't thrilled.

But Darcy didn't give a flying fuck, because she _liked_ poli sci and she was good at it. And if whatever deity that placed these words on her body said that she was going to be a nurse, then screw them, they were wrong. (She took to wearing long sleeves and sweaters to hide her mark just to avoid the accusing stares and the long explanations that would follow).

But the idea about soulmates and nurses weren't that important anymore when Darcy was confronted with aliens falling from the sky (ALIENS!) and her life took a total 360 swan dive into the metaphorical pool of gods and agents and superheros who liked to wear spangly spandex and act as if it was Halloween everyday.

But this time, it really was Halloween and Darcy, who always had a soft spot for the spoopy holiday, forced Jane out of her lab and to Tony Stark's Halloween party several floors up (Darcy totally followed Jane to the Avengers Tower and got a whole SUITE to herself for her "job").

"But Darcy! The readings on the –"

"Oh, shush boss. You can go one day without them. Besides," Darcy said, waiting patiently outside the bathroom as Jane took her first shower in days, "Didn't you make JARVIS automatically keep record of any readings?

"Yes," replied Jane, voice muffled by the shower. "But—"

"Jaaane. You need social time! And as your intern, it is my job to feed you (which I did), water you (check) and give you friendTIME( which I'm going to do)." Darcy smiled as Jane walked out with her costume on (it was just a lab coat that didn't look have 3 week stains on it). "And besides. I heard that Stark's parties are the most amazing parties ever. Did you hear about that time he brought out the Iron Man suit on his birthday and then he totaled his house?"

"Yes," Jane dryly said, drying her hair with a towel. "Every time I saw him this week, in fact. It was annoying."

"I wouldn't know," Darcy said shrugging. "I haven't actually met him. Or talked to him."

"He's signs your paychecks," Jane pointed out, grabbing her things.

"Nu uh. Pepper does."

"With his money," Jane argued as the two of them entered the elevator. "And he gave us our suites."

"No he gave Thor and his hunny bunny and her intern suites," Darcy pointed out, adjusting her cleavage. "He has no idea who I am."

"Be grateful for that," Jane said, sighing and glancing at her watch. "Is the party even going? It's 4AM."

"The party don't start 'till I walk in," Darcy said, sending Jane a saucy wink. Jane shook her head in exasperation, but Darcy knew she didn't mean it by the smile on her face.

Darcy turned to the front as the elevator dinged, and stumbled a bit as the doors opened to a wall of loud techno music. She grinned widely and gestured to Jane, not even bothering you shout above the noise, that she was going to the bar. Waving, Darcy hurried to the bar and took a seat.

Nursing a cold one, Darcy turned to the party and bobbed her head with the music. She adjusted her white nurse's outfit again, and watched as strange couples danced on the floor. Darcy's grin widened as she saw someone dressed like Captain America slow dance with Barney the dinosaur. She quickly snapped a picture to send to Clint. She was sure he would get a laugh and possibly tease Steve at breakfast tomorrow.

Darcy didn't notice someone take a seat to her left until he ordered a drink for her. She turned to say thanks, but her eyes widened as she saw Tony Stark himself dressed like a doctor, making googly eyes at her chest.

"Are you going to be my nurse today?" he slurred, giving her a sly grin.

Darcy blurted out the first thing she thought, "If you say 'SHUT UP NURSE, MAKE OUT WITH ME' I'm going to dump this lemoncello on your lap."

Tony blinked, stared at the drink in her hand, back at her and laughed so hard that he had to put down his own drink. Darcy stared at him unamused, "What's so funny Stark?"

"You." He snorted, "Have. No idea how relieved I am to hear that in _that_ way. Pepper thought I was going to molest a poor nurse while drunk someday."

Darcy was confused, that is until she played back the conversation in her head. She gasped, "You!"

"Me," Tony said, laughter subsiding. "Its…nice to finally meet you." His gaze turned back to her breasts. "And your assets."

Usually, Darcy would have given any man that looked at her like that a shock to his nuts, but Darcy merely just laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation, "I am dreadfully sorry for saying that." (Darcy wasn't in the slightest).

Tony pulled his collar and Darcy saw her words peep out from his collar bone. Darcy stared at her words and the skin it was on with fascination before tearing her eyes away. "I'm so glad I didn't have to be a nurse."

"You? I obviously had the worse end, darling. Do you know how many times I bought a girl a lemoncello? I hate lemoncello!"

"Do you pick up girls often Mr. Stark?" Darcy asked, teasing the older man.

"Only nurses, darling."

Maybe, Darcy thought, soulmarks weren't such a bad thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy Soup

Disclaimer: I don't own anything really.

* * *

**Wow! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and for reading this fic. In case you didn't get it, I will be doing these random oneshots and some may or may not continue on from some others (I will let you know if they do). I'm planning on starting with the Avengers and branching out, but I'll let my inspiration take me. If you have any suggestions on who Darcy should be with next, let me know!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: How Bucky is the Awesomest Dog Evarr (Sam/ Darcy)_

* * *

Darcy was sitting in Captain America's bathroom, no slash that, she was sitting in Captain America's tub, eating a bucket full of green tea ice cream she had found in the Chinese market across the corner of Captain America's apartment. Now, Darcy could have technically been sitting anywhere in Cap's apartment, since the American Oldie graciously gave her his spare key in order to take care of his newly adopted Golden Retriever puppy, who had separation anxiety. But Darcy felt at home in the tub. She was at peace in the tub. And most importantly, she was most likely not to make a MESS in the tub.

For a single man, Steve sure was _clean_. Darcy was afraid that her presence might dirty the white carpet, or the meticulously placed pictures hanging exactly 5 inches away from each other (she checked). Even the dog knew not to spoil the carpet and took a dump outside in the patio whenever it needed to. Said puppy was staring at her strangely, his head tilted to the side and his tail half raised in what seemed like a metaphor to describe Darcy's life at the moment.

Darcy grimaced as a dribble of green dropped onto the granite tub, but she paid it no mind. It was a tub after all. All her sins would be washed away and Steve would never know she ate ice cream in his tub.

Darcy turned to the puppy (whom Steve had named Bucky…aww!) and said, "Be glad that I find you adorable. Or I would have left as soon as I saw the white carpet. Who has white carpet nowadays? How does he even get them clean? One spill and the next your floor will have a permanent outline of that soup you threw up on Wednesday." Darcy liked to exaggerate on occasion.

Sighing, Darcy dove into the bucket again, only to draw up empty. She pouted, "And now the ice cream s'all gone! Why is the ice cream always gone?"

Darcy placed the carton gingerly on the floor and stood up, mindful of the green spots that were melting slowly. She turned on the water and washed them all away, washing her bare feet as well. She gently toed her soul mark, which ran across the bottom of her foot. She didn't need to see them to know what they were, having spent most of her childhood contorting in odd positions to read "Wrong window?" on her foot (she later confessed her incredible flexibility on that fact, something Sam was strangely proud of).

Stepping out of the tub, she turned off the water and toweled off her feet before grabbing the empty carton and gently walking towards the kitchen. Dumping the trash in the garbage disposal, Darcy heaved a sigh and stared at Bucky, who jumped onto the kitchen counter top and proceeded staring at her again.

"What do you want now?" she asked, placing her head on her hands. Bucky didn't answer, not that Darcy expected him to. "You know, when Steve finds his bro4life it's going to be awkward having two Buckys around." Darcy smiled and reached over to rub Bucky behind his ears, "But technically, you were here first so I'm sure I'll call you Bucky. I can probably think of another name for Brotp member 2."

Darcy didn't have a chance to talk because suddenly the window to her left opened and a gorgeous man with TWO WINGS popped into the kitchen. Darcy, being a normal, non-superhero, person that she was, did the normal thing.

"ARRRRGGGGGH!" Darcy stumbled backwards, not before grabbing Bucky and clutching him towards her chest in protection. "Take my life instead but you can't ever harm Bucky!"

"Er…Wrong window?" the man said, taking two steps back with his arms raised in the universal sign of surrender. "Sorry ma'am. I was looking for Steve's apartment…." He glanced around the kitchen, recognizing the various mugs on the counter, before turning back to Darcy, who was dead frozen, "Um… this IS Steve's apartment."

"Um…" Darcy was as eloquent as ever. "You….er...Wrong Window Man? My soul…" She wheezed.

Her soul mate had gigantic metal wings and was the most gorgeous piece of man flesh (after Captain America of course, dat ass) she had ever seen in her life.

Wrong Window must have realized what was going on, because his face turned a mixture of horrified, embarrassed, and relieved all at the same time. "Oh my god. You're…you're my soul mate."

"Yesh," she said, still wheezing. Bucky whined, smothered by her generous chest. "Oh… Sorry Bucky." She gently placed the puppy down on the ground, who huffed and proceeded sprinting over to her soul mate for a good petting session.

Wrong Window glanced at the puppy and started laughing, shaking his head. Darcy blinked in confusion, "What's so funny?"

"I thought—"he said, grinning as he rubbed Bucky's underbelly, "Oh my god. _Steve thought…"_

"Wait…you're friends with Cap?" Darcy asked, still a little bit wary despite knowing that the handsome man in front of her was her soul mate. The fact that he had wings that put Tony's armor to shame and flew into her life via Captain America's window wasn't helping either.

"Yes," Window Man said, before turning to her. "I'm sorry. It's just that when Steve saw my mark, he pulled his t-shirt up and Darcy saw her first words printed across his abs, he thought I was going to steal Bucky's girl or something like that. We didn't think it would be _this_ Bucky." He glanced at the puppy still lying down beneath his feet in adoration.

Darcy laughed loudly, "No way. Did he really? What did you SAY? What did he DO?"

Window Man grinned, "He called be a doll-stealer and punched me in the face."

"NO! Steve? Punch you! How are you still alive?" she asked, looking up at her soul mate in awe. What kind of person WAS he? She watched as Window Man carefully maneuvered his arms out of a contraption, which she finally realized was where the wings were coming from. He placed the machine on the ground and took a step forward and winked at her.

"Miss. I know a thing or two about fighting." Window Man smiled, "But I don't know you're name."

Darcy snorted, "That was smooth. Real smooth."

"You think?" he asked, walking toward her with confident steps.

"You could probably charm the pants of me if I wanted to," she said, stepping closer to the man as if she was drawn in."I'm Darcy. Darcy Lewis. Steve's dogsitter."

"Sam Wilson, sidekick." he replied back, a grin still in place. "What do you say, we take Bucky here on a walk around the park? I want to hear more about you."

Darcy smiled before taking a calculated step toward Sam, brushing her lips against his ear. "Let's have a more…private conversation." She nipped his ear, smiling at the body shuddering next to her, and took a step back. She turned toward her guest room, her hips sashaying provocatively.

Steve's apartment didn't look so daunting after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy Soup

Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue

* * *

**Thanks again for the reviews and favorites and follows. I am sorry for not updating recently. I'm in my second year of college and I am dying with o-chem. I have a lot of prompts lined up though, but if you have any suggestions, feel free to send me a PM and I'll be happy to write you something :) Any pairing is cool too!**

**P.S. I love Pepper. I really do. **

* * *

_Chapter 3: Touch Me, Please (Tony x Darcy x Pepper)_

* * *

People didn't understand. There were whispers of course, whispers of women and bastard children and whores. But that was normal. In fact, the absence of rumors about Tony's latest exploits would have rung a few warning bells, because that was just….Tony.

People sympathized. People pitied Pepper when they saw the dark red soul mark scrawled across her collarbone, the words "Call me Tony" seemed like a brand to them, a metaphorical cell in which Pepper was locked into.

But they didn't understand. And Pepper didn't even try to correct them.

(They didn't see her stroke her upper arm during their conversations, where another soul mark with loopy writing "Wow. You're gorgeous" across her skin.)

She loved Tony, truly with all her heart, but she _needed_ Darcy. If Tony was fire, hot and passionate and burning like the thrusters on his suit then Darcy was the ice that cooled her down.

She cooled Tony too.

Pepper's bare feet patted softly on the carpeted floor as she entered the lower levels, where Tony's workshop was. Despite being early morning, the lights highlighting the room were lit, as if someone had previously walked by. Pepper walked down the hall, toward the entrance of Tony's workshop.

Tony was on the couch. And so was Darcy. Darcy had him enveloped in her arms, lips moving against his hair as if in a prayer. Pepper could see Tony's shoulders shake, large uncontrollable heaves that made Pepper's heart ache.

"Sir had another nightmare," JARVIS spoke, as softly as his voice was programed to be.

Pepper didn't need to be told, because she already knew. She gripped the glass with one hand, laying her forehead on the cool surface.

Tony needed someone to hold him, but Pepper couldn't do that. Not after what Extremis done to her. She couldn't touch anyone now, not without the all consuming fear that she would _hurt someone, someone she loved. Stay away Tony! No, don't touch me! I'll hurt you! Tony, please!_

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and watched the couple beyond the glass again. Darcy was petting his hair now, hands occasionally drifting down to the back of his neck, where Pepper knew had his soul bond.

"_Hey there. What's your name?"_

"_You touch me again, and I'll taser you faster than you can scream tacos."_

Darcy could hold him. Darcy could comfort him and pet him and make him feel safe and secure. Pepper couldn't.

She loved Tony but she _needed Darcy._

"Would you want me to open the doors, Miss Potts?"

"No JARVIS," she said, her breath warming the glass.

She watched the pair through the glass door, wondering when everything went wrong.


End file.
